rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
CLOSED
Character Name Name Eon Fukkatsu Species Mix Breed (Human/Icubus/Angel) Sex Male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name http://chatango.com/ Genre fantasy Type chat 'Appearance' The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: black, short, thin in front and curly in back * Eyes: The whites of his eyes are black while the color is sapphire blue,when he gives into his darkness the color turns red. * Build: Tall and chubby * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 290 pounds The Details / Identifying features *Normally uses his magic to form various types of clothing. *Wears black rimmed glasses *Always wears a pair of white leather gloves *Lastly wears a silver chain necklace around his neck and a silver chain bracelet around his wrist. 'Inventory' Clothes / Armor The shroud he wears is a mix of heavy but light armor used for both easy movement and great protection. (His shroud's form changes depending on the type of clothes his magic forms.) Weapons * Primarily carries a metal pipe, when he gives into his darkness the pipe turns into a white longsword. Extra When it comes to magic he tries not to use it as much, because if he runs out of energy he will need to sleep in order to gain his energy back. How long he sleeps depends on how powerful the spells are, however if the spells he use are weak his energy will simply regenerate itself. He also has a habit of storing things in his shadow, and wearing it as a shroud, his shadow can and will at times move as if it has a mind of it's own. 'Personality' General Eon has a unpredictable but gentle personality which make his intentions somewhat random and unclear. But in the mist of battle he can be counted on as a loyal ally and a trusted friend. However things change when he experiences negative emotions such as rage or fear. These experiences usually lead to his hidden malicious intentions. Overall Likes *Women *Blood *Sex *Children *Being perverted *Sweet,sour and spicy things *Adrenaline rushes *Being lazy *Killing *Blacksmithing *Technology *Books *Sharp objects (knives,swords,etc) Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Betrayal *Giving up *Empty battles *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom *Insects,worms and spiders *Losing himself to rage *Fear *Guns 'Family' Marital Status single Family Members One brother 'Skills and Weaknesses' Physical Strengths *Has an ability called "Infinite Sword Style" which allows him to use a wide range of different sword styles to eliminate his opponents. *Has an ability called "Savage Impulse" which allows him to kill his opponents in various ways depending on the creature he turns into. *Has an ability called "Berserk affliction" which can turn any physical pain or negative emotion he is feeling into raw power. *Has an ability called "Soul link" this ability allows him to help his ally/teammate in special ways by fusing with their shadow, making it so they can use his abilities while he's fused with them. (This ability will also enhance his teammate’s power by 40%) *Has an ability called "Homicidal Darkness" this ability activates when all of his magic has been sealed or taken away thus doubling any damage he receives, sending him into a blinding rage and causing him to destroy everything around him. Has an ability called "Holy Baptism" an ability that allows him to heal others by in casing their bodies in a dome of water thus curing them of any sickness or injures they may have. *Has an ability called "Holy Purger" an ability that allows him to purify people and objects with a wall of light casting out and destroying whatever evil dwelled inside of them. *Has an ability called "Eyes of Truth" an ability that allows him to see through all forms of deception but also, allows him to see things that others can not, with this ability he can also scan for an enemy’s weakness. (This ability is always active but it’s full extent is still unclear.) *Has an ability called "Mass Resurrect" this ability allows him to revive himself and others. Skills and Education Magic *Elemental(wind,water,fire,spirit,light, and space) * Transformation Body skills :*Can shapeshift into varies creatures and is also able to shapeshift different parts of his body. :* If killed he will automatically be resurrected within a few hours depending on how he died. :*Has a natural resistance to elemental damage and status effects (like curses,poison,etc.) :*Has strength and speed greater than that of a high class demon :*Can master any language just by hearing it once :*Can channel the elements through his body :*Can make a perfect copy of things he has touched, smelled, or seen :*Uses psychokinesis for multiple purposes :*Has excellent stealth skills :*Has a high tolerance for pain and excellent durability :*Has a few hightened senses such as smell and hearing Education *Has mastered way of the sword and karate. Weaknesses *Near-sightness *Being sealed away 'History' Childhood Back when Eon was a young boy no more than five, his favorite hobby was killing demons. He had no parents and knew no other family, the only thing he had was a sword on his back and an unsatisfied urge to kill. One day he met a vampire who turned out to be a succubus who enchanted the boy so he would fall in love with her. While under her spell Eon wanted nothing more but to be with her. After she grew tired of him she left him to find something more interesting, but wanting to be with her Eon ran after her only to be bitten in return. The bite she left on him turned him into a demon bound by bloodlust and hatred and only loyal to her. As days went by Eon continued to kill as he caught the attention of the angels and a brother he never knew he had. The succubus took this chance to wage war on the angels as she though Eon could beat them. As Eon fought with an angel named Zane he would have won, however the succubus interfered and absorbed Eon into her to kill the angel herself. With her new found power she thought she had won until the enchantment she placed on Eon had faded leaving him very angry at her betrayal. Thanks to the combined strength of both Eon and Zane they managed to beat the succubus. After Eon was free from her he chose not to kill her since she was his first and only friend, with the chance he gave her she killed him with a stab through his stomach and left him for dead. However God had other plans for him when he revived Eon. Awakening from his death and born anew Eon was trained by an Achangel named Uriel and then introduced to his little brother Zane. At first they tried to kill each other due to past experiences but as time went on the two became inseparable. Then one day Eon met the succubus that betrayed him he wanted revenge but did not take it, his brother on the other hand wanted nothing but to see her dead. Eon who had forgiven her even though she betrayed him wanted her to be his friend again. And after months of fighting she finally became his friend again. Adulthood With his friend by his side he spends his time drifting from place to place exploring the wonders of the universe. Current status Drifting to different locations OOC Information :* Name: William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Eon :* E-mail: none of your business :* Instant Messages: eonfukkatsu.chatango.com Category:Characters